Super Transformation
A Super transformation is a type of transformation undertaken by certain characters in which they utilize energy from or related to the Chaos Emeralds and/or the Master Emerald in order to enter a Super State where they are more powerful versions of themselves. History The Battle for Angel Island After taking over Angel Island, Neo Metal Sonic fashioned himself a throne on top of the Master Emerald. Sitting there and speaking to himself, he challenged Sonic to come and stop him, either as himself or as Super Sonic, as he held all the cards that made Sonic powerless to stop him. He eventually met with both Sonic and Knuckles, who tried to attack him, but they failed as he used the Master Emerald to transform into Super Neo Metal Sonic before their very eyes. (StH: #8, #9) List of Super Transformations Utilizing a specific energy from or related to the Chaos Emeralds and/or the Master Emerald, certain characters can enter a specific Super State. *'Super Neo Metal Sonic': The Super State of Neo Metal Sonic attained with the power of the Master Emerald. In this form, Neo Metal Sonic's blue coating glows gold, and his innate abilities far surpass his normal ones such as his power and his speed. His power proved so great that he could toy around with powerful individuals like Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna without trouble. As Super Neo Metal Sonic, Neo Metal Sonic commands incredible speed, being able to move faster than both Sonic and Knuckles can react and easily match even Sonic's speed. He also has immense strength, overpowering even Knuckles with a simple hand slap. He can also project golden energy bolts and even electrocute his foes with them. *'Super Sonic': The Super State of Sonic the Hedgehog attained with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Other Transformations Aside from super transformations, there exist other types of transformations that grant the specific characters various powers. *'Burning Blaze': The transformed state of Blaze the Cat attained with the power of the Sol Emeralds. In this form, Blaze's lavender fur becomes pink, the tip of her tail turns red, and the highlights at the end of her ponytail disappear completely. Her coat also becomes red, with its hemline changing from a dark pink to a golden shade of yellow. The cuffs on her gloves and shoes also turn into magenta flames which move slightly up her sleeves and tights. Lastly, she is usually covered in a flaming red aura. As Burning Blaze, Blaze's innate abilities far surpass her normal ones such as her speed and her pyrokinetic abilities. In addition, she has gains the power of flight and is invulnerable to harm. *'Neo Metal Sonic': The transformed state of Metal Sonic attained through unknown means. In this form, Metal Sonic gains two quills, and all five extend to become longer. He gains white stripes and markings around his eyes, similar to that of Shadow's and the yellow color in his ears becomes red. He also gains more pronounced body armor with black and curved shoulder plates, larger gauntlets and leg armor with pointy knee caps that have white outlines, a plate covering his pelvis, and elf-like shoes. He also gains a spiky belt with a black cape that protrudes out of the back of his waist. This is a very powerful transformation with seemingly limitless potential. He gains the ability to scan the bio-data of other life forms, allowing him to copy and replicate others' skills and abilities flawlessly. He also gains durability, limitless stamina, and the ability to fly via the rocket engine on his back. Additionally, he gains the power to shapeshift, allowing him to change his appearance and body structure to both organic creatures and other robots. ** Master Overlord: The further transformation of Neo Metal Sonic attained with Sonic's and Shadow's bio-data in addition to the Master Emerald. In this form, Neo Metal Sonic gains a dragon-like appearance and becomes massive in size. Some of the major physical changes include his eyes aligning vertically on his face, his muzzle gaining a mouth with sharp teeth and red gums, gaining a long gray neck, a blue pelvis that the Master Emerald is embedded in along with four long, knife-like "legs", a long purple and lavender-striped tail with two axe-like blades at the tip, and large gray metallic wings with long knife-like feathers attached to them, and long gray spikes on the shoulders. As Master Overlord, he is even stronger, capable of flight, and highly durable. In addition, he could generate and shoot massive crystals as projectiles. Background Information *The super transformation was based on the technique of the same name in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series where it first appeared in the video game, Sonic the Hedgehog 2. It was unnamed in the comic, but is considered tier 2 canon by this site's canon policy, as it does not contradict already established canon from tier 1. Category:Terminology Category:Techniques Category:Video Game Techniques